The Future Changes Everything
by StargateAngel101
Summary: The SG-1 team is about ready to go on a peaceful mission when some visitors decide to come by. One of the visitors the SG-1 team recognize as Cassie, but who are the others with her and what part do they play in SG-1's future?
1. Default Chapter

**The Future Changes Everything**

Summary: The SG-1 team is about ready to go on a peaceful mission when some visitors decide to come by. One of the visitors the SG-1 team recognize as Cassie, but who are the others with her and what part do they play in SG-1's future?

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet, Amber/Andrew, Cassie/Rya'c & Phillip/Laurie

Season: The future 9th season, except Dr. Janet Fraiser is still alive and Heros never happened

Spoilers: All seasons of Stargate-SG1 and minor spoilers for the 1st season of Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: The characters that I have borrowed from MGM, Gekko Film Corp, etc. are not mine. However, the original characters made up by me are mine.

Jack- General Jack O'Neill

Sam- Colonel Samantha Carter

Teal'c-Teal'c

Daniel- Dr. Daniel Jackson

Janet- Dr. Janet Fraiser

Cassie- General Cassandra Fraiser

Amber- Colonel Amber Jackson

Andrew- Major Andrew O'Neill

Rya'c- Rya'c

Phillip- Dr. Phillip Jackson

Laurie- Dr. Laurie O'Neill

_**The Briefing Room**_

Jack: Well kids looks like you guys are going on another fun filled adventure to... Do you really want to know?

Sam: Sir!

Daniel: Come on Jack, the faster we get out of here the faster we can come back and you can torture us.

Jack: Daniel you make that sound like a bad thing.( Pretends to be taken back by Daniels comment.)

Teal'c: O'Neill can you continue what you were saying?

Jack: Sure buddy! You lucky people get to go to... ABCDEF123456!

Daniel: JACK!

Jack: Sorry just couldn't pass that opportunity up. Anyway truthfully you guys are going to P978XC56.

Sam: Oh, the planet that has those beautiful ruins and those beautiful flowers!

Daniel: Did you say ruins? I can't wait, when do we leave?

Jack: Kids calm down! Yes, Carter that's the planet I was talking about and you leave at 1400 hours.

Teal'c: O'Neill do I have to go seeing as Colonel Carter will be taking soil and plant samples and Daniel Jackson will be looking at the ruins?

Jack: Sorry Teal'c I know you'll be bored, but you know what might happen if we leave those two alone with their passions.

Daniel: Jack!

Jack: Daniel!

Sam: Guys, stop whining!

Jack: Daniel started it!

Sam: And I'm ending it!

Jack gives her a "I've got a higher rank than you" look, but then decides she is doing the right thing.

Teal'c: If it is ok with everyone I'm going to go Kel-no-reem.

Jack: Ok, everyone you're dismissed!

Everyone stands up. Jack goes straight to his office. Teal'c goes to his quarters and Daniel and Sam are alone in the briefing room.

Sam: Daniel, I was going to go get something to eat. You want to come with me?

Daniel: I'm really not that hungry, but I can get a cup of coffee.

Sam: Ok, but you know that stuff isn't good for you if you drink it all the time.

Daniel: You're one to talk.

Sam: I guess you're right.

_**Commissary **_

Sam: To tell you the truth nothing exciting has happened to us since we went back in time and it's starting to scare me.

Daniel: Me too, you would think the Goa'uld would have tried to attack or something.

Sam: Well, apparently the Pegasus galaxy has had some excitement recently.

Daniel: Yeah, those Wraith I hear were pretty nasty.

Sam: So was Dr. Weir when she got told she wasn't in command anymore. I heard that she went off on all the Marines that were sent.

Daniel: I bet she did. It's good that we can keep in touch with them now.

Sam: Yeah it is. Just imagine all the things we could learn from them. We could watch each other's backs.

All the sudden the klaxons go off and a voice is heard say, " Unscheduled off world activation!" Daniel and Sam run out of the commissary and into the control room. Jack and Teal'c are also standing there silently praying that it's not another freaking Goa'uld trying to destroy Earth.

Sergeant: General it's SG-1's code.

Jack: What! Not again with the clones or the alternate realities!

Sam: Sir, we need to deactivate the iris, if not...

Jack: I know Carter!

Sergeant: Sir?

Jack: Open the iris.

The iris opens, and just in time too. A girl with dirty blonde hair comes through the stargate and looks around like she's home. After her 5 more people come out of the stargate before it deactivates.

Cassie: Why are here again? We just left here!

A boy with light brown hair and deep blue eyes looks at her and points to where SG-1 are all standing with their mouths open gawking at them. Meanwhile, up in the control room Teal'c all the sudden recognizes one of the people that came out of the stargate as his son, Rya'c.

Teal'c: O'Neill I believe I know who one of the strangers is.

Jack: Which one T?

Teal'c: The one with the Jaffa sign on his head is my son, Rya'c.

Jack: Well, if you're sure I guess we better get down there and greet our new guests and get them checked out by Janet.

Janet: You won't have to bring them to me sir, I'm right here.

Jack: I see.

SG-1 along with Dr. Fraiser walk into the embarkation room and greet their new guests.

Jack: Hi folks! I'm General Jack O'Neill of the SGC. Who are you fine people and where you from?

Cassie: Hi Jack! I'm General Cassandra Fraiser of the SGC.

Everyone in the room went silent until Janet decided to talk.

Janet: You can't be Cassie. She's at college right now!

Cassie: I'm not the Cassie of this time, no. But I'm still Cassandra Fraiser.

Jack: If you're Cassie than who are they and what time exactly are you from?

Cassie: We are from the time 2045.

Daniel: WOW! I mean we could have suspected that this might happen some day. I mean we did go back in time to 1969 once and then far into the future and then came back here.

Jack: I know the story Daniel. I was there too, remember.

Sam: Guys can you stop arguing for one second. I mean god, all day long today you two have been at each other's throats!

Daniel: I guess you're right Sam. I'm really sorry Jack. I guess I haven't been getting that much sleep since the whole going to get the ZPM from 5,000 years ago.

Jack: It's ok Daniel, just don't let it happen again.

Daniel: JACK!

Jack: What I accepted your apology!

Daniel: JACK!

Jack: Fine Daniel I'm sorry.

Jack then realizes that Cassie still hasn't answered one of his questions.

Jack: You never answered the question about who these people are.

Cassie: I know that Jack.

Jack: Oh.

Cassie: Why don't we go to the briefing room and we'll tell you everything we can tell you without changing the future.

A couple minuets later all of them were in the briefing room.

Jack: So Cassandra( the name got him an evil glare from Cassie) who are these wonderful people that came with you.

Cassie: They are my top team at the SGC. See when you guys all retired they took your place. You hand picked them yourselves.

Teal'c: Cassandra Fraiser is that Jaffa my son Rya'c?

Cassie: Yes Teal'c that's Rya'c.

Teal'c and Rya'c hug and share a smile before Jack interrupts.

Jack: Ok, we know who you are and who he is, but we still don't know who they are! I'm just getting too confused.

Daniel: Jack I would think you would be used to that feeling by now.

This comment earned Daniel an evil look from Jack, but everybody else was hysterically laughing.

Jack: Daniel you can shut up now! Cassie would you mind telling me who the others are. If we go off track again I will have to wake Ma'chello from the dead and get him to trade bodies with Daniel again.

Daniel: Aren't we touchy today.

Jack: Yes, we are!

Cassie: Ok, I don't want that to happen to Daniel so I'll tell you who they are. The person on my right is Colonel Amber, don't freak out at this Daniel, Jackson.

Daniel did just what Cassie told him not to do, he freaked out.

Daniel: What! I have a daughter! Whose the mother?

Cassie: You not only have a daughter, but a son too. The mother of both of your children is mom or as you would call her Janet.

Janet: What! Daniel and me have two children with each other!

Jack: Looks like Sam won the pool that you two do get together in the end.

Sam:(blushing) Sorry guys, I just always had a gut feeling.

Daniel: It's ok Sam. I mean, I guess this is the perfect time to tell you this Janet, but I do care about you more than you could ever know.

Janet: I care about you too Daniel.

Jack: Ok, you two can go make your first born later, but right now would you like to hear the rest of what Cassie has to say?

Daniel: Sorry Cassie.

Cassie: It's ok. Anyway your son is also in this room. He's Dr. Phillip Jackson.(Cassie then points to the boy that pointed at them when they first arrived.)

Daniel: WOW! It's weird to see your kids when their in their twenties and they haven't even been born yet.

Janet: You can say that again!

Daniel: Ok, WOW! It's weird to see your kids when...

Jack:( interrupting Daniel) Ok, Daniel I don't think that's what the doc meant for you to do.

Daniel: Oh, sorry.

Amber: It's ok dad. Anyway, Cassie we need to get back to our time.

Cassie: Amber I'm sure we won't change the future too much.

Amber: But what if we do we could be changing everything we once knew and loved.

Andrew: No Amber, you won't lose everything you knew and loved because I'll be with you no matter what.

Jack: Ok, who is the guy hitting on Danny Boy's daughter?

Cassie: That would be your son, Andrew.

Jack: I have a son?

Cassie: Yeah, and a daughter.

Jack: Who's the mother?

Cassie: Sam.

Daniel: Yay, I won the pool!

Sam: What!

Daniel: Hey you put a pool on Janet and me. I see no problem with putting a pool on Jack and you.

Sam: It's fine Daniel.

Jack: You think they should know now Sam?

Sam: Yeah, I'm ready to tell them.

Janet: What's going on Sam?

Daniel: Guys I don't like it when you two know something and I don't. It always turns out to be a very dangerous situation.

Jack: Very funny Danny Boy. I don't think it will be a very dangerous situation this time though.

Sam: You see guys, Jack and me have been going out ever since my father died, right before the time travel mission. He told both Jack and me to give into our hearts and truly love someone. We both decided to forget the regulations and go out anyway.

Daniel: That's great! I'm so happy for you two!

Janet: Now if that isn't a fairytale ending I don't know what is.

Teal'c: Congratulations O'Neill and Colonel Carter.

Jack: Thanks T.

Sam: Yeah thanks Teal'c

Cassie: Ok, now this is a moment I'll never forget.

Daniel: What do you mean?

Cassie: Sam not worrying about the regulations and the rules. WOW!

Sam: Hey, I brought you back to Earth, I can take you back out!

At that statement everyone burst out laughing. After introducing everyone properly the future SG-1 team and it's general were shown to their respected VIP rooms.

I'm sorry if that first chapter was a little boring. When I get reviews then I will update- flames are also welcome, seeing as this is my first fanfic ever I need the advise if you can offer it.

I was thinking about having flashbacks from Cassie or someone else from the future, but I don't know if I should or not- comment on that please.


	2. Cries In The Night

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet, Amber/Andrew, Cassie/Rya'c & Phillip/Laurie

Season: The future 9th season, except Dr. Janet Fraiser is still alive and Heros never happened

Spoilers: All seasons of Stargate-SG1 and minor spoilers for the 1st season of Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: The characters that I have borrowed from MGM, Gekko Film Corp, etc. are not mine. However, the original characters made up by me are mine.

_**In Amber Jackson's Dream**_

_Cassie: Amber dial the Alpha Site now!_

_Amber: But Cassie a solare flare is going on in 2 minuets!_

_Cassie: I know, but if we stay here any longer the gate will be activated by the Goa'uld and we won't be able to dial out._

_Amber: We will get sent back in time and we might change the future while we're there._

_Cassie: Well, it's a chance we're going to have to take! Now dial the Alpha Site._

_Amber: Yes General._

_Cassie: SG-1 please be ready to go through the gate in a couple seconds._

_Laurie: But Cassie we can't let the original SG-1 know that they have children._

_Cassie: I am aware of that Dr. O'Neill._

_Phillip: Cassie we can't go back to 2005, it would bring back so many memories!_

_Cassie: Too bad, we're going._

_A couple seconds later the gate activates and the future SG-1 team and it's General are standing at the base of the ramp._

_Amber: Are you sure about this Cassie?_

_Cassie: Yes, now go!_

_Just as Cassie says those words a group of Jaffa file in to the control room and try to shut the Stargate down. _

_Cassie: Go before they shut it down!_

_Andrew: You're our General you go through first._

_Cassie: Fine!_

_Everyone is through the Stargate except Amber. A Jaffa comes into the embarkation room and fires his staff weapon at her, but barely misses. _

_Jaffa: Tell us how to deactivate the Stargate and you will live._

_Amber: I'll live anyway you freaking ugly snake head! _

_After hearing this the Jaffa then gets his zat gun out and tries to shoot her. But Amber is too quick and jumps through the Stargate._

_**Back In 2005 **_

The future SG-1 hear screams coming from Colonel Amber Jackson's VIP room. Andrew is the first to get to her room and comfort her.

Andrew: Amber, honey are you ok?

Amber: Yeah, I just had a horrible nightmare.

Everyone from the future are now in Amber's room.

Phillip: Amber what was the dream about?

Amber: I don't know exactly. I remember a Jaffa trying to shoot me with a zat though.

Andrew: Are you sure you're alright?

Amber: Yes Andrew.

Everyone leaves except for Phillip.

Phillip: Hey Amber, can I talk to you?

Amber: Yeah sure, little bro.

Phillip: I'm scared that we'll change the future too much and mom and dad will never get together and we'll never be born.

Amber: Phillip it's all going to be... Amber starts to shake violently

Phillip: AMBER! CASSIE, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP!

Cassie and a few guards run into Amber's room and call for Dr. Fraiser.

_**Infirmary**_

Jack: So do we know what happened to her?

Janet: No sir, she just started having a minor seizure.

Phillip: There might be more to it.

Daniel: How do you mean?

Phillip: Well, ever since I can remember Amber would sometimes wake up in her sleep and have little panic attacks and minor seizures. She would always wake up calling for mom or dad(points at Daniel and Janet) and then she would go crazy. They of course would calm her down, but she would have them all the time.

Janet: Have they ever stopped?

Phillip: Yeah, when all of you...(puts his head down and one tear can be seen falling from his eyes).

Phillip runs out of the room and goes into the hallway where Cassie was on her way into the infirmary to check on Amber.

Cassie: Phillip, what's wrong?

Phillip:voice rising with every word he says What's wrong! What's wrong!

Cassie: Yes Phillip, that's what I asked.

Phillip: Why you witch! Do you know how much this has affected all of us? Do you?

Cassie: Dr. Jackson keep your voice down!

Phillip: No Cassie! I will not.

Cassie: Once we get back to our time I will make sure you never work with this Stargate program again if you do not calm down!

With all the shouting Cassie and Phillip attracted an audience consisting of both the future and present day SG-1.

Phillip: Do you think I freaking care about the program. I mean my sister is in there and she just had a freaking seizure! My parents and their friends, who I haven't seen for about 2 years, are here talking to me! So excuse me if I don't give a flying monkey's butt if I'll be kicked out of the freaking Stargate program!

Cassie: You do know that those just aren't your parents in there. My mother and stepfather are in there and my god parents are too. So don't give me of all people that I'm going through too much speech. Oh yeah, and by the way you not only have a sister, but a sister and a half sister!

Phillip then just collapses and breaks down crying like a little child who's lost he's favorite toy.

Phillip: I'm so sorry Cassie. I don't know what has gotten into me. I mean you know I never meant any of that crap I just said to you right?

Cassie: Of course I know that Phillip. I would never hold anything like that against you. Now, come on and get up. We have parents and friends to talk to and a sister to try and wake up.

Phillip: Ok, thanks a lot Cassie.

Cassie: Thanks for what? I didn't do anything.

Phillip: Yes you did. You knocked some sense into me.

Cassie: Oh, so I did the impossible.

Phillip: Haha very funny.

**_Author's Notes:_** Ok, I know that this chapter is really short and I'm really sorry about that. In the first chapter Phillip and Amber really didn't talk a lot so I figured I would do a chapter about how this is affecting them. I might do a chapter on how Andrew and Laurie are holding up, and maybe one with Cassie too. Right now though I have writer's block. Any ideas or comments would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Getting to know them, Getting to know al...

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet, Amber/Andrew, Cassie/Rya'c & Phillip/Laurie

Season: The future 9th season, except Dr. Janet Fraiser is still alive and Heros never happened

Spoilers: All seasons of Stargate-SG1 and minor spoilers for the 1st season of Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: The characters that I have borrowed from MGM, Gekko Film Corp, etc. are not mine. However, the original characters made up by me are mine.

_**Infirmary**_

Daniel: Has she woken up yet?

Janet: I'm afraid not. All the cat-scans show that nothing is physically wrong with her, but mentally we can't know until she wakes up.

Daniel: I'm just worried about her. I've been a father for a day & my daughter is already hurt.

Janet: Don't worry Daniel. From what I heard out in the hallway from the argument with Phillip & Cassie you're a great dad.

Daniel: Maybe you're right. But I can't get the feeling out of my head that says they've had a hard life.

Janet goes over to Daniel and sits next to him on the bed to the right of Amber.

Janet: Daniel you're being too hard on yourself. Just stop & look at how wonderful our kids have turned out.

Daniel: I guess you're right.

Janet: Anyone could've told you that.

Daniel: You know what Dr. Fraiser I think I need to kiss attack you!

Daniel & Janet share their first kiss right beside their first child. That is until Amber started to stir.

Daniel: Is she finally waking up?

Janet: I think so.

Amber's light blue eyes moved from one thing to another and finally landed on Janet.

Amber: Mom?

Janet: Yeah, it's me.

Daniel: (clears his throat) And your handsome father.

Amber: (laughing) Don't worry dad I won't tell Uncle Jack you took his place as the most handsome.

Janet: I'm sure your dad would be grateful for that. All he needs is Jack mocking him.

Daniel: Since when did you two decide to gang up on me? It hurts to know the two most important... oops hold on, (counts all the women special in his life at the moment) two out of five women gang up on me like this.

Janet: And who are the other three women besides us?

Amber: Are you cheating on mom?

Daniel: No, I love your mom. The three other women are Cassie, Sam, and Laurie.

Amber: Oh, I should've known you were going to say them.

Janet: Well, I'm glad you thought of those three because if it had been any of my nurses that give you sponge baths I would've had to kill you.

Daniel: Now that you mention it, they are important (Daniel gets an evil glare from Janet), but only because they make me so I don't stink! Don't worry Janet you are on the top of my Five Most Important Women List, and you always will be.

Amber: Ok, can we stop with the mushy stuff now!

Janet: Daniel I think we'll continue this conversation later.

Amber: I think I know when I was conceived.

Janet: We'll let you know tomorrow if you might be showing up sometime in the next nine months if you want.

Amber: NO, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME! EWWWWWWWW!

Just then Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Phillip, Cassie, Andrew, Laurie, & Rya'c enter the medium sized infirmary.

Jack: What is Miss. Jackson screaming about?

Amber: You know I have a first name, you know Amber. Oh, and by the way sometime in the distant future my name will be Mrs. O'Neill.

Jack: Huh? Explain the Mrs. O'Neill part.

Amber: It's very easy to understand. I go out with your son Andrew, and Andrew and me are in love. Soon Andrew will propose to me. Then we will get married, and after that have kids so all the rest of you can say, "I'm a grandmother or grandfather," and then you realize that you have to compete with your best friends for the favorite grandparents.

Sam: WOW. You really have thought about that a lot.

Amber: Yep.

Andrew: I knew I loved you for a reason.

Daniel: So you love my daughter huh?

Andrew: Yeah.

Daniel: Well, I'm glad that she has found a great guy to love. And what better to have your best friend's son as your son-in-law.

Andrew: That's exactly what you said when we first told you.

Daniel: Well, I guess I really meant it then.

Janet: I hate to ruin everybody's fun, but our patient needs her rest.

Amber: But mom I just rested and plus it was only a minor seizure.

Janet: I don't care what you say you need your rest. Now, everybody out!

Everybody leaves the infirmary. Daniel is the last one to leave, but before he leaves he goes over to Janet and kisses he gently on the lips and then goes over to Amber and kisses her on the forehead. Once everybody is gone Janet starts to talk to Amber.

Janet: Phillip told us that you always have had these little seizures and panic attacks. Do you know what brought them on?

Amber: Yeah, but if I tell you it could change your future, my future, and Phillip's future more than you could possibly imagine.

Janet: Oh.

Amber: Yeah, sorry I can't tell you.

Janet: It's ok.

_**Briefing Room**_

Jack: So Janet did you find out why she has been having the seizures all her life.

Janet: No sir, she won't tell me.

Jack: WHAT! Why won't she tell you?

Janet: Sir, she said that if she told me that it would change my future, her future, and my son's future.

Jack: Oh, well that's a good reason.

Daniel: If that's her reason it can't be a good thing.

Janet: I agree, but I can't go against patient's wishes.

Jack: You could if it wasn't your own daughter or your future that was at stake.

Janet: Sir, you know very well that I feel just as close to one patient to another.

Jack: Than why did I see you and Daniel coming out of your office last night with messy hair and your clothes all messed up?

Daniel: OH MY GOD! You saw us?

Jack: Yep.

Daniel: I hate you Jack!

Jack: That's good to know. Jeez Danny Boy I never knew you were like that!

Janet: Ok, let's leave personal business out of this conversation.

Sam: I agree with Janet. Whatever her and Daniel did on their off hours is between them and the security camera.

Janet: Sorry Sam, but my shirt was kind of over the camera at the time. It just happened to be a coincidence.

Jack: I didn't know you two were so...

Jack gets interrupted by Laurie coming into the small briefing room.

Laurie: Hey, am I interrupting anything?

Jack: As a matter of fact you...

Daniel:(interrupting Jack) aren't interrupting anything.

Jack: Thanks for taking the words right out of my mouth Daniel!

Daniel:(happy with himself) You are very welcome Jack!

Jack: Anyway did you want something Laurie?

Laurie: Yeah, I just wanted to tell you all that, even though I'm not really supposed to know you yet, we all really miss you.

Sam: Are we not around in your time?

Laurie: Don't tell Cassie or Amber I told you, but no.

Daniel: So are we away all the time or dead?

Laurie: Dead or Ascended.

Jack: Great I'm in Hell all over again. That place really sucked.

Laurie: I'm with you on that one!

Daniel: WHAT? You've been to Hell?

Laurie: Yeah, it was for a mission. A human from PRT287ASB99, which is a planet you haven't visited yet, got captured and was taken there.

Teal'c: Dr. Laurie O'Neill I thought Hell was blown up from when we escaped.

Laurie: It was Teal'c, but Sokar has a brother named Lokarno. See Lokarno rebuilt Hell, but made it even worse.

Jack: Now that's not very nice at all.

Laurie: That's what you said when you were informed of the mission. None of you wanted the new SG-1 to go on the mission, but we did anyway. I think it was six months after all of you retired and we got your spot. You guys didn't think we were ready for that big of a mission, but in the end we went, we survived captivity, and we made it back unharmed. After that mission all of you never questioned our capabilities ever again.

Jack: I would hope we wouldn't after that escape. I mean, we almost didn't make it out the first time through.

Daniel: Can you tell us if the Stargate isn't a secret anymore?

Laurie: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's still a top secret organization.

Daniel: Oh.

Laurie: Look I've told you too much already, so may I be excused?

Jack: Sure.

Laurie: Thanks... ummm...

Jack: Call me dad, it's ok.

Laurie: Ok thanks dad.

Laurie walks out of the room and decides to go get something to eat, maybe even some Fruit Loops. Meanwhile, in the briefing room the present day SG-1 and General O'Neill begin talking again.

Sam: So what do we do about them? I mean, I like them here, but they might change the future if they stay.

Daniel: Sam's right, we have to do something. Maybe we could send them back to their time.

Janet: But didn't they say that their "Earth" was taken over by the Goa'uld?

Daniel: Yeah, but didn't they say something about their Alpha Site?

Sam: Sir...

Jack: What did I tell you to call me, Sam?

Sam: Sorry, Jack we need to know when the next solar flare is and send them to their Alpha Site.

Jack: Then it's settled we'll talk to them about this tomorrow at about 1300 hours. Everyone you're dismissed.

Leaving the briefing room none of SG-1 or it's General knew that they would soon meet the dead or was it the ascended?

**Authors Note:** I really think that this chapter has some background info to understand how the present day SG-1 is like with their children and also gives us a chance to get to know Laurie. Please comment, I really need feedback! Thanks to those that have commented. When I read those comments it makes me feel really good to know someone is enjoying my story.


	4. The Ascended Visitors

Pairings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet, Amber/Andrew, Cassie/Rya'c & Phillip/Laurie

Season: The future 9th season, except Dr. Janet Fraiser is still alive and Heros never happened

Spoilers: All seasons of Stargate-SG1 and minor spoilers for the 1st season of Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: The characters that I have borrowed from MGM, Gekko Film Corp, etc. are not mine. However, the original characters made up by me are mine.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write, I had writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the rest.

_**Briefing Room**_

Everyone is sitting down at the briefing room table, including a now healthy Amber.

Jack: Ok people we need to figure out a way to find out when the next solar flare is going to be.

Andrew: I know someone that might know.

Jack: Good. Who do you have in mind?

Andrew: How about Uncle Daniel and you.

Jack and Daniel: HUH? What?

Andrew: In our time you two are ascended beings.

Daniel: Again? Why do I always have to ascend?

Andrew:(ignoring Daniel's whining) You two can go backward and forward in time.

Jack: Cool, I can't wait to try that out!

Daniel: I couldn't do that last time, it was forbidden.

Andrew: They gave you two that power because of all the good you two had done as members on SG-1.

Daniel: Oh.

Andrew: Anyway, we can send a secret message to you two and get the future you to go forward in time and find a solar flare close to today's date.

Jack: Carter do you think this will work?

Sam: It should, sir.

Jack: Ok, how do we "summon" us?

Andrew: Oh, that's really easy.

Jack: Well, then summon us.

Andrew: Ok. ( Closes his eyes and then thinks about them. Then opens his eyes and says), DAD, UNCLE DANIEL GET YOUR ASCENDED BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!

A bright, white light flashes in the briefing room and then fades. Standing right beside Andrew is an older looking Daniel and a grayer-haired Jack.

Ascended Daniel: Andrew you know we can't come down here whenever you feel it is necessary!

Ascended Jack: Come on Daniel! My son might have something to tell us. You know like how did you get to the past or why the past us found out about us being ascended?

Present Jack: Um... I could tell you why our son summoned you here.

Ascended Jack: I already know. I mean I am you. Jeez! Anyway the next solar flare is in one hour, but I have a feeling something might go wrong. I may be wrong, but just in case the one after that is in 2 days.

Ascended Daniel: By the way Amber have you and Andrew picked out a date yet?

Amber: No dad. But we will soon.

Ascended Daniel: Just make sure I'm there one way or another.

Amber: Ok.

Ascended Daniel: Promise?

Amber: Yes!

Ascended Jack: And before any of you past people ask, no, we will not stay here and talk about the future with you! We have to go anyway before the ANCIENTS get all pissed off because we didn't tell them we were leaving again!

All of the present and future(non-ascended) people said goodbye and waved. There was another blinding whit light and the ascended Daniel and Jack were gone again.

Sam: Well, I guess we better get started on trying to get our future children ready to go.

Laurie: But mom, I don't wanna go! I haven't seen you in two years! We can stay for just a little bit longer!

Andrew: Laurie as your older brother I'm asking you to please stop whining!

Phillip: Your brother's right Laurie, we need to get back to our time and get to the Alpha Site quickly.

Laurie: Fine!

With that agreement both the SG1's and their generals got ready for the departure of the future SG1 team. But no one knew just how right the Ascended Jack was when he said that the first try to catch the solar flare and get back to the future was not going to be a success!

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time. It's finals time and I have been spending all my time studying! Please forgive me! Please comment and give any feedback you can!**


End file.
